


A Lesson in Shutting Up

by talpup



Series: Black Clover Smutty One Shots [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talpup/pseuds/talpup
Summary: Easily a stand alone, but is tied to my Light In the Darkness fic.Yami gets his wife to give him a lesson in shutting up by having her sit on his face.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s), Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Series: Black Clover Smutty One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Lesson in Shutting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it this was a bit short and not up to my usual smutty snuff but @thoughtfullyrainynightmare over on Tumblr did some really awesome Yami face-sitting hc's and I was inspired.

Lesson in Shutting Up

Yami kicked the bedroom door open, lips never leaving Teris’.

Legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, Teris’ hips rolled in a needy dance. Her heated core bummed Yami’s aching cock.

Yami growled, strong arm cinching around her waist, pulling her firmly against him.

Teris moaned at the hard, rutting length.

Holding her weight with a single arm, Yami reached back and blindly slammed to door shut. His hand buried in her hair pulling her head back and baring her throat. Rough hungry kisses and sharp nipping bites were soothed by sloppy, laving licks.

“Yami.”

Teris’ breathy voice was music to Yami’s ears.

Yami’s lips dragged up the column of her throat. “Do you like those clothes?”

“Uh?” Teris blinked, righting her head.

Yami’s eyes glimmered with a lust and taunting that made her core clench.

“You better start removing some clothes if you don’t want them ripped off and ruined.” Yami told.

Teris pulled him into a ravenous kiss, his words stoking her already flaming desire. Grinding against his clothed erection, her hands left his neck, eager to comply.

Still carrying her with one arm, Yami pulled his sheathed katana from his belt with the other. Eyes darting to the side, he placed the blade on a chest of drawers near the door. He unbuckled his belt as he stepped to the bed.

Top and bra removed. Belt and pants undone. Teris shooed Yami’s hand away and opened his pants herself. Never once did their kiss break. Hungry lips feasting on each others.

As soon as his pants were open, Teris’ hand dove inside groping his thick cock through his underwear.

“Damn.” Yami cursed under his breath, finally breaking the kiss.

The front of his legs leaned against the side of the bed. The muscles in his legs jerking and tensing as she stroked cock. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his leaking length.

“I need you naked. Now.” He said and dropped her on the bed freeing his arms to pull off his shirt.

Teris yelped in surprise. She slapped a hand over her mouth trying to quiet herself. Her startled cry turned into a laugh as she landed and bounced on the bed.

Yami pulled her hand down wanting to see her smile. “Did you forget? Everyone’s still at the festival. We have the base to ourselves.”

“So I can make you scream then?” Teris played, smile growing.

Yami hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and panties, pulling them off her in one go. “You’re welcome to try. But I got a better idea if you’re game.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Hands on either side of her, Yami crawled into bed. Teris clambered back from the stalking lion feeling very much like she was on the menu.

Kneeling over her on all fours, Yami suggested. “Why don’t you make me shut up.”

Teris’ head tilted, brows furrowed in confusion.

Before she could say anything, Yami laid out over her and rolled them over. “Haven’t you said I need to learn when to hold my tongue? Maybe if you gave me a lesson.”

Hands on his chest, Teris pushed up. Now she was even more confused. She had thought Yami was saying he wanted to go down on her. But if that were the case, why would he roll them over and leave her straddling his waist?

Smirking, Yami told her plainly. “I want you to sit on my face, _Ikigai_.”

A thrilling mixture of excitement and embarrassment flashed through her. Yami’s smoldering, lust filled gaze only added to the blazing blushed on her face and quivering fire in her belly.

“Yami… I—I—“

Yami chuckled at her fumbling attempt of response. “Look at you. Flustered and blushing like the first time we made out. Damn, baby, you’re so cute.”

The thought had her hips rutting against him. Her arousal smeared over his chiseled abs. Yami groaned wanting to taste that sweet nectar.

Ignoring the growing damp spot of pre-cum in his underwear, Yami tugged at her hips. “Come on, Beautiful. Sit on my face and make me shut up.”

The crown of Teris’ head prickled at her growing blush. “I— What if I smother you?”

Yami’s laugh echoed off the bedroom walls. That would certainly be a way to go. Forget dying in battle or of old age. He grinned up at her. “A man can dream.”

“Yami. I’m serious.”

“You’re not gonna smother me. If I can carry you squirming and writhing against me with one arm. I can pull you off my face if I start to drown in your juices.”

Teris hadn’t thought her face could feel any hotter but she had been wrong. She jumped slightly when Yami’s hands left her hips and trailed down her straddling thighs.

Her own hands traced the plains of his hard chest. “You really want to do this? To have me… Sit on your face?”

“Yeah. But we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Teris shook her head, nerves diminishing as the idea took root. “I’m good with it.”

Yami’s lips parted in a sly grin. “Yeah?”

Teris nodded again. “Yeah.”

“Then get that pretty pussy up here and give me a lesson on how to hold my tongue.”

“Yami!” Teris’ embarrassed scolding ended in a startled squeak.

Yami gripped the back of her knees and pulled up from his waist to high on his chest in one strong tug.

“I haven’t even started and you’re already crying out my name. Good thing this isn’t a lesson on making you shut up.” Yami teased.

Teris’ eyes sharpened. That’s it, she was going to shut his smug ass up. Embolden, she moved up straddling his head. It struck her that was why he had taunted.

Yami’s hand glided up the side of her leg to her hip. “You okay, Beautiful?”

Teris nodded. “Yeah. You?”

“Great.” Yami’s head nestled into the pillow. “Be even better if you lowered down.”

Teris looked down. Her breath caught seeing only the top half of Yami’s face. His shining eyes crinkled, telling her he was smiling. She lowered half and inch. Then sucked in a breath as hot air rolled over her pussy at Yami’s chuckle.

Yami’s grin grew feeling her goosebumps erupt under his hand. He blew lightly, watching her hips wiggle.

“Teris, even if you wanted me to work for it and get a stiff neck. I can’t reach you from way up there.” Yami lifted his head, hungry tongue stretching out to prove his point.

Teris blushed, trying to duck her head into her shoulder.

“Come on, Baby. Lower down for me.” Yami said, voice a cooing plea.

His hands panned up her body, rough callouses delightful against her soft sensitive skin. Slowly, Teris sunk down.

Yami’s eyes were glued to her glistening cunt. Sweet slick pearling on her lower lips in such large teardrops that he couldn’t believe her ambrosia wasn’t raining down on him. His lips smacked in eagerness. Tongue rolling in his mouth as saliva pooled. He may as well have been one of his Saber Wolves waiting for a treat.

Patience gone, Yami grabbed her hips and pulled her down.

Teris’ gasping squeak ended in a moan.

Yami groaned, eyes rolling as her flavor exploded over his tongue. If there was a heaven this was it. His tongue licked out diving between her folds to lick a long thick stripe.

Teris’ legs tried to close.

Head sandwiched between her soft trembling thighs, the heady scent and heat of her intensified. Yami could die a happy man like this. His one and only regret would be not tasting and feeling her for another second more.

He had wanted to tease. Wanted to draw this out. But his insatiable hunger demanded more and he wasn’t about to deny his thirst. Yami sucked her lips into his mouth. His tongue dipped between her folds, swirling around her clit.

Teris’ hips bucked against his face. “Sorry. Sorry.”

Yami’s chuckle reverberated through her. Hand smoothing along her side, he pulled back his head licking his lips. “Relax, _Ikigai_. You’re not gonna smother or break me. Just let go and ride my face.”

Her cunt clenched with a thrumming jolt at that.

Yami didn’t need to see her face to know she was a blushing mess. But if he did this right he’d leave them both in a totally different kind of mess. His lips wrapped around her clit. Sucking on the sensitive bud, he flicking it with his tongue.

That set her hips to swaying. But it wasn’t enough. Yami wanted his wife to lose herself and full on fuck his face, humping her way to release.

His tongue plunged into her needy wet heat. Teris moaned. Her hips rolled against him without thought.

Yami hummed in pleasure. The vibrations tickling her pussy in the best of ways. She moaned again, her hips grinding down and rocking.

Yami’s tongue stretched as far as it could. Dipping into her as deep as it was able. The wet muscle pointed and flattened. Wiggled and rolled. His head shook slightly. Face nuzzling against her. Nose rubbing against her clit.

It was everything wonderful and more. The rough scrape of his stubble only added to the delicious feeling of it all. And then his tongue curled, hitting that spot inside her.

Teris cried out, back arching. Yami’s large hands held her upper back, bracing her as she rode his face. Her hand buried in his hair, tugging him closer.

As soon as her hands grabbed hold of the headboard Yami gave her ass a firm spank. The satisfying clap and her surprised cry of pleasure echoed throughout the room. He grabbed her ass, rocking her harder against him.

“Yaammmiii…” Teris’ entire body trembled, the coil inside her spooling tighter.

Yami pulled his tongue out of her tight quivering cunt and quickly replaced it with three thick fingers.

Teris groaned, at the stretch. Knuckles turning while at the punishing pace his long pumping fingers took up. Joining the melody of her panting breath and mewling cries was a wet squelching that sounded with every hard thrust of Yami’s expert fingers.

The coil snapped with one last twisting thrust and roll of his tongue against her clit. Lightning flashed in her veins. Stars blinded her vision. The headboard creaked under her trembling grip. Her curled toes and pointed feet cramped.

“Fuck.” Yami cursed in heated appreciation at the way her quivering pussy clamped down and spasmed around his fingers. He groaned at how her tight little cunt tried to suck his fingers in. Damn if he wasn’t ready to feel her milk his cock like that.

Teris pulled up with a hiss, his hard rolling tongue too much on her over-sensitized clit.

Licking around his lips, Yami grinned like the cat that got the canary. “Well if that wasn’t the best lesson I’ve ever had.”

Teris moved off him. Seeing his shining, slick covered face she grabbed a pillow burying her face.

Yami rolled over and pulled her to him. His rumbling baritone a teasing coo. “What’s the matter, Baby?”

“You’re a mess.” Teris wailed, laughing at the tickle of his groping hands.

“You’re the one that did it to me.” He nuzzled her playfully, trying to get between her and the pillow. He was definitely getting her to give him another lesson on shutting up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
